


Love in London

by bayoublackjack



Series: Love in London [45]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Elementary (TV), Royal Pains, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dancing, F/M, Female Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Human Doctor (Doctor Who), Multiple Crossovers, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Reunions, Starting Over, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayoublackjack/pseuds/bayoublackjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love in its many forms is in the air as everyone gathers together for the Watsons' wedding reception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in London

The wedding went off without a hitch.  And, despite an unusual best man speech from Sherlock, the reception also was going well.  Martha remembered Rory’s interest in having his band perform at her wedding.  So she passed his name along to Joan and John, who hired him on the spot.

“Once again, my name is Rory,” the nurse said as he stood before the crowd with a guitar strapped to his body.  “On the keywords is Amy.  Mels on bass.  And on drums…Smith.”  A bloke with foppish hair and a prominent chin twirled his sticks behind his drum kit.  “We are Pandorica and this next song is called _I Am the Chancer_.”

Joan got a few dances in with John before he was stolen away by Tish, who made a point to dance with more than half of the men in attendance.  She even managed to coax Jeremiah out of his shell for a slow dance.

Eventually, Joan and her girls made their way back to each other.  She found them all gathered around a table with Divya protectively clutching Sashi to her chest, Tish panting slightly from exertion, Martha nibbling on her first piece of cake and Molly downing her second glass of champagne.

“There she is,” Divya greeted her with a smile as Joan took a seat.  “The blushing bride.”

“Blushing?”  Joan scoffed playfully.  “Hardly.”

“It was a beautiful ceremony,” Molly praised.

“The party is a smashing success as well,” Tish assessed, glancing about.  “Who knew Rory was such a rock god?”

“Wonders never cease,” Martha said distractedly.

Molly’s gaze quickly zeroed in on her best friend.  “He stood you up, didn’t he?” she asked in an accusatory tone.  Her face set in a disapproving frown.

Martha exhaled sharply.  “He was on call.  He probably got held up.”  She turned her eyes towards the exit.  “I’m sure that’s all.”

Molly harrumphed but didn’t offer any further comment.  Instead, she did her best not to search out a certain detective in the crowd.

“Where’s Tom?” Tish questioned.

Molly’s frown deepened.  “He left,” she answered quickly before stealing Martha’s cake and fork.

Martha turned her attention back towards the table.  “Wait…he _left_?”

“We had a row,” Molly confessed.

“Really?” Joan questioned with genuine concern.  “Why?”

“I’m sure the fork to the hand didn’t help matters,” Divya suggested.

Molly pursed her lips at the slight.  “Don’t start.”

Tish looked from face to face expectantly.  “Are we going to talk about the detective in the room or not?”

“Must we?” Martha asked with a sigh.

“There’s _nothing_ to talk about,” Molly insisted around a mouthful of cake.

Divya bounced Sashi gently on her lap.  “So you didn’t take Sherlock’s side over Tom’s?”

Molly took a moment to swallow.  “What sides?  Tom was being rude during Sherlock’s speech.”

Martha scoffed.  “Yea, because Sherlock is the paradigm of politeness.”

“See Mols?  I told you that you have a type,” Tish chimed in.  “Speaking of…”  Her eyes drifted to the entrance.  “I think I found someone I haven’t danced with yet who fits the bill.”  The other ladies followed her gaze.

“John,” Martha said a bit breathlessly.  As if he heard her voice across the room, the doctor turned towards then and moved in their direction.

“ _That’s_ John Smith?  Huh…I see it,” Tish commented as she looked at her sister.  “I’d probably ruin my life for a piece of that as well.”  Martha scoffed in response.  “What?  It’s a compliment.  I mean it’s called fucking up not down, right?”

“Remind me.  Why do we keep you around?” Joan asked jokingly.

“Well she’s stuck with me,” Tish said referring to Martha.  “And I’ve adopted that one,” she added about Molly.  “As for you and Div, I reckon you just need a little spice in your lives to go with all of that sugar and nice.”

Divya scoffed playfully.  “That must be it.”

Tish finished off Molly’s champagne and rose from her seat.  “Now if you pardon me…since hot doctor is off the menu, I’m suddenly craving a hot detective sandwich,” she announced as she made her way over to where Greg Lestrade and Marcus Bell were chatting with one another.

“I’m gonna go find John,” Joan said, standing up from the table.  She glanced back at Divya and Molly.

Divya nodded, moving to follow.  “I think Sashi needs a nappy change.”

Molly remained behind, still indulging in wedding cake.  But as John came closer, Martha was suddenly fearful that Tom might not be the only one she’d stick a fork in before she evening was over.  So in order to avoid a confrontation, Martha stood up to meet John a safe distance away.

 

~*~

 

Martha took a deep breath as she and John met in the middle of the dancefloor.  “Wow,” she marvelled as she took a long hard look at him.  He wore a blue three-piece suit and had styled his hair differently.  More importantly, he had shaved off his facial hair.  “You look amazing.”

“Do you think?” John asked, stroking his bare chin.  “It’s a brand new suit.  I’ve always liked blue.  I actually already had a blue suit, but the colour doesn’t really pop the same as this one.”  He glanced down at himself.  “The only other suitable thing I had in the wardrobe was a brown pinstriped suit, but between you and me I’ve always found it to be wee bit naff.  And yet, it’s still not the worst thing I’ve ever worn.”  He sucked in air through is teeth.  “The eighties were not a kind decade.  Remind me to tell you about my red frock coat with the green patchwork, and yellow and pink lapels some time.”

Martha cringed and laughed at the same time.  “That sounds ghastly.”

“The curly blond hair wasn’t doing me any favours either,” John added.

“Blond?  _You_?”

John nodded.  “Well it’s usually not my colour, but I gave a try once or twice.”

“I wasn’t aware you liked to change your look so much.”

“I’m a man of many faces, Martha,” he quipped with a wide grin.  “And what about you?”  He took a long surveying look at her.  “You look absolutely stunning.”

Martha smiled at the compliment.  “Clean living.  It does wonders.”

“Sorry about missing the wedding.”

Martha shook her head quickly.  “No.  It’s fine.  Actually…I think, for once, we’ve got our timing just right,” she told him with a nervous chuckle.

John stepped closer.  “Then can I have this dance?” he asked as he held his hand out for her to take.

Martha nibbled her bottom lip as she slipped her hand into his.  “You can have all of me.  That is…if you still want me.”

John gazed down at her lovingly.  “I’m fairly certain that I’ll want you for the rest of my life.”

Martha smiled back warmly.  “So does that mean that we might have a proper date after this?”

“You’re asking me out twice in one week?”  John marvelled.  “What did I do to deserve such high regard?”

“You stuck it out with me this past year,” Martha answered.  “And you didn’t have to.  I mean I practically ruined my reputation.  The whole hospital knows what I did.”

“What _we_ did,” John corrected.  “You didn’t get here on your own.  It takes two to tango.”

“Maybe, but it only takes the conscious decision of one to cheat,” she reasoned.  “I made a bad decision and I’ve had to live with the consequences, but you didn’t have to do that.  You could have gotten out.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you,” John insisted.  “When I told you I loved you, Martha, I meant it.”

“I still love you too,” Martha confessed.  “I never stopped…”  Her words were cut off by the feeling of John’s lips on hers.  He dropped her hand to cup her face between both his palms and deepen the kiss.

When they broke for air, John panted softly and pressed his forehead against hers.  “I’ve wanted to do that for well over a year now,” he confessed, sounding particularly Scottish.  Martha had almost forgotten how pronounced his brogue could be when he was turned on.

Martha laid her palms against his chest.  “I still think we should take thing slowly.”

John beamed down at her.  “As long as we’re in it together, we can take all the time in the world,” he assured her with a second, tenderer kiss.

 

~*~

 

Back at the table, Molly had suddenly lost her appetite.  She pushed her cake away and left the table in search of something to put her out of her misery.  The dancefloor was full and she was having a time pushing through the crush of people.  At one point, she even charged right into Mrs. Hudson.

“I’m sorry,” Molly apologized with a quiet sigh.  “I don’t know where my head is.”

“A lot of that going round, love,” Mrs. Hudson replied.  “You should have seen Sherlock earlier.  He’s been in a right state since he’s been back from the States.”  Molly frowned at the revelation and quickly scanned the room for Sherlock.  “Last time I saw him he was headed outside for some air,” Mrs. Hudson continued.  “I do hope he’ll come out of it.”  She leaned in close to Molly to whisper something to her.  “Don’t tell him, but I actually miss the mayhem,” she admitted with a chuckle.  “It’s been ever so quiet the last year.”  Mrs. Hudson stood up straight and shook her head as she walked away.  “Baker Street just isn’t the same without my boys.”

Molly followed her with her eyes before looking towards the exit that led out into the garden.  Then she glanced towards a second door leading to the car park.  She took a deep breath and exhaled it sharply through her nose.  Despite the lies she tried to tell her friends and herself, she had made her choice well before now.

Molly pushed her way out into the garden, glad for the fresh air.  But as she moved further outside, she caught a whiff of the acrid smell of smoke.  She followed the scent and found Sherlock taking a long drag from a cigarette.

“Those things will kill you,” she told him.

“They’re less deathly than heroin,” he reasoned.  “And far more accessible.”

Molly folded her arms as she approached him.  “With talk like that, it’s no wonder Mrs. Hudson is worried.”

“Is she?  Perhaps, it’s time she increases the dosage on her herbal supplements.”

“So are you and your brother back for good?” Molly asked, changing the subject.

“I am,” Sherlock answered as he stubbed out his cigarette.  “New York served its purpose, but there are certain things that could only be found in London,” he added with a quick glance in her direction.

Molly told herself not to read too far into his words, but her body betrayed her and her cheeks warmed at the thought of him coming back to London for her.  “I should be getting back,” she said more to herself than to him.

“Mustn’t keep your fiancé waiting,” Sherlock replied as they moved towards the door.

“Actually…”  Molly glanced down at her engagement ring.  “Tom left earlier.  We had a row.  On the bright side…”  Her eyes met his.  “I think I’ve finally sorted myself out.”

Sherlock met her gaze for a short while before looking ahead.  “Have you found your happiness?”

“Maybe.”  Molly shrugged.  “I’ve been racking my brain about what I should do, but I think I’ve known the truth all along.”

“Which is?”

“That I should follow my heart,” she answered.  “Even if it breaks or things end in disaster…if I follow my heart, at least I won’t have any regrets.”

“I see,” Sherlock responded tersely.  Once they reached the door, he held it open for her and allowed her to step inside first.  “So you plan to end your engagement.”  Molly pursed her lips slightly at his candour, but nodded.  “Tonight?”

“I can’t think of any reason to delay the inevitable,” Molly told him.

“How about for a dance?” Sherlock suggested casually as he extended his hand to her.  “Just one before you go.”

Molly bit back a smile and slipped her hand into his.  “I would love to dance with you, Sherlock.”  She rose up on her toes and gave him a quick peck at the corner of his mouth.  “But not tonight.”

Sherlock stared at her hand, which was still in his.  “This could be our only opportunity.”

“It could be,” Molly acknowledged sadly.  “I hope that it isn’t, but if it is…”  She inhaled deeply and exhaled.  “At least, I can say I did things on my own terms.”  She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before pulling away.  “I really do hope you’ll save a dance for me in the future though.”  With that, Molly turned and walked away feeling more like herself than she had in ages.

 

~*~

 

Once Divya saw Sashi fed and changed, she called upon Jeremiah to watch over her while she had a brief respite from her motherly duties.  When she returned, Divya found not only him and Sashi, but Tish was there as well with Greg and Marcus.  So with her daughter thoroughly looked after, Divya asked Jeremiah for a dance.

“She’s quite popular, isn’t she?”  Jeremiah mused as they danced in a tight square.

Divya followed his gaze to the table.  Tish was bouncing Sashi on her lap while Detectives Lestrade and Bell sat by attentively, though it was hard to tell just who they were attending to, Tish or Sashi.  “Which one?” 

Jeremiah frowned.  “I suppose both, but I meant Tish.”

Divya made a mental note to have a serious chat with Tish about using her daughter as a wing woman.  For now, however, she just sighed inwardly and continued dancing.  “She always has been at least as long as I’ve known her.”

“She’s a good dancer,” he commented.

Divya smiled.  “So are you.”

Jeremiah shook his head.  “Not really, but I appreciate the compliment.”

Divya laughed softly.  “I’m really glad you’re here, Jeremiah.”

“Well I was invited by Joan by way of Tish, so it would be rude to refuse…”

“I mean here in London,” Divya clarified.  “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you for all that you’ve done for me and Sashi.”

“I think…”  Jeremiah paused thoughtfully.  “I should be the one thanking you.”

Divya’s eyes went wide with shock from his declaration.  “Whatever for?”

“For being a friend.  Just my friend.”

Divya’s expression softened and she quickly pulled him into a tight embrace.  “I’ll always be your friend, Jeremiah.  Always.”

 

~*~

 

Joan had found John and, after taking a spin around the dance floor with both him and his Sherlock, she finally found her own detective.  “I didn’t think I’d ever get a moment alone with you,” she said as she stood off to the side with Sherlock.

“I wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye.”

Joan sighed softly.  “I had a feeling you weren’t staying.”

“Moriarty isn’t finished with me,” he replied.

“You mean us?”

“If I have to receive the brunt of her attention to keep you safe, Watson, then that’s exactly what I shall do,” he insisted.

Joan shook her head.  “You don’t have to protect me.”

“I know I don’t,” Sherlock assured her.  “That’s someone else’s job.”  He gestured to John who approached them from behind Joan’s back.

“Do you mind if I steal my wife back,” John asked civilly.  The two of them had thankfully buried the hatchet.

“No pilfering is necessary,” Sherlock retorted.  “If your vows are to be believed, she is yours until death do you part, which, presumably, will yet be a long ways off from now.”

John frowned slightly at his comment.  “Here’s hoping.”

“I’ll be taking William with me,” he informed them.  “To Baker Street, that is, not Manhattan.”  He glanced at his younger brother chatting with Captain Gregson, who didn’t seem to notice how disinterested the Brit was by what he had to say.  “I’ll trust you to look after Watson, in my stead,” he said to John.  “And William.”

John nodded.  “Of course.”

“Good man.”  Sherlock responded with a curt nod of his own.  “Then I shall take my leave of you both.  I’m certain you’ll like to say your farewells and then be on your way to your celebratory carnal interlude.”

John hummed softly.  “Yep…sex talk with you is still _extremely_ awkward.”

“I’ve been often told that I’m an acquired taste,” Sherlock replied with great understanding.  “On most occasion, Mycroft still can’t stomach the flavour.”

“Don’t be a stranger,” Joan said as Sherlock turned to leave.

“I will be back again,” Sherlock promised before leaving the couple to bask in each other’s company.

Joan watched him walk away, gathering his brother along the way.  She sighed softly and John slipped a comforting arm around her waist.  “Will you be alright?”

Joan turned to face her husband.  “I’m always alright.”

“Yes you are,” John agreed before giving her a quick but tender kiss.  “So what do you say?  Should we pop off for some carnal interludes?”

Joan laughed softly and wrapped her arms around his neck.  “What about our guests?”

John shrugged.  “Let them find their own.”

“Some already have,” Joan added with a nod in Martha and John’s direction.  They danced slowly with her head against his chest and his chin resting on the crown of her head.

“A few others look like they’re well on their way,” he said as he gestured towards Tish, who was still busy chatting up both Greg and Marcus.

Joan smirked.  “Tish is good at juggling.”

“What about Molly?” he countered, glancing around the room though Molly was nowhere to be seen.  “You saw how she was today around Sherlock.”

“ _Everyone_ saw how she was today, Tom included.”

John shook his head.  “Poor sod.”  He exhaled through his nose.  “Do you reckon she and Sherlock will ever sort themselves?”

Joan sighed in exasperation.  “God I hope so.”

John chuckled quietly.  “Don’t we all?”  He looked towards the tables where Divya was sitting with Jeremiah and Sashi.  “What about them?”

Joan followed his gaze.  “Actually…I think they’re exactly where they need to be,” she insisted.  “Sometimes the greatest love in your life is platonic.  Or even familial.”

John focused all of his attention onto his wife.  “Does that mean we should revisit the baby conversation?”

Joan shrugged casually.  “I don’t see why not?”

John beamed.  “Then we really should pop off and get started on that chat.”

Joan took his hand and started walking with a smile on her face.  “Why do I feel like we won’t get much talking done tonight?”

“Well according to our therapist, not all communication needs to be verbal,” he retorted cheekily.

“You actually believe in therapy now?” Joan challenged.

“No, I believe in _us_.”

“So do I.”  Joan gave his hand a squeeze and stole a quick kiss from him.  “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: The song that Pandorica is playing [I am the Chancer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoC-F5VHiaI) is a real song but Arthur Darvil's band Edmund who should totally check out if you get the chance.
> 
> Note 2: Well my darlings, that's the end, but if it seems like there are some loose ends still dangling, that there's still more to come!
> 
> I already have a sequel series (tentatively titled "First Comes Love") in the works. So I hope my loyal readers who have stuck with me since the beginning will hang around for part two of this epic adventure of mine. Hopefully, I can start publishing those first chapters sooner rather than later.
> 
> In the meantime, please feel free to read my prequel [Love Lessons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4077955/chapters/9183220), which tells to the story of Molly's journey to becoming a doctor and how she met Martha and Divya. And you can definitely expect to see the past times I've referenced in this series to be further explored there as well.
> 
> Thanks again for sharing this world with me!


End file.
